Regret In Winter
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Bahkan sampai detik terakhir pun kalian tetap memilih Karin? Haruskah aku sakit parah agar kalian perduli padaku Ayah, Ibu ... Sasuke-kun?/ Maaf Sakura ... / Di mana kau Sakura? Maafkan kami ... pulanglah, kami merindukanmu/Maafkan aku karena telah menodai status hubungan kita/TIDAK! TUHAN KEMBALIKAN PUTERIKU!/Longshoot, SasuSaku-Always, M for reason. DLDR! Mind to R&R?


Regret In Winter

**by**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst? Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family.**

_**SasuSaku **_**Always in my fict!**

_**Longshoot**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story pure is mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!**

**Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Enjoy Reading**

**-oOo-**

**° Winter — 20 December 2001**

"Puteri anda memiliki penyakit jantung, penyakitnya tak seberapa parah tapi saya sarankan jangan pernah membuatnya tertekan dan tersakiti secara batin karena jika terjadi itu akan membuat sistem kinerja jantungnya bekerja tak tentu arah dan otomatis itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi jantung itu sendiri." Jelas pria paruh baya berpakaian putih khas seorang dokter itu kepada sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Ini tidak mungkin terjadikan dokter? Dalam silsilah keluarga kami tak ada yang memiliki penyakit jantung, hanya Ibu kami saja yang memiliki sebuah penyakit itupun bukan penyakit jantung melainkan kanker hati. Jadi tidak mungkin Karin Puteriku memiliki penyakit ini. Iya 'kan Suamiku? Hikss ..." wanita paruh baya itu terisak dalam pelukan sang Suami seakan tak mempercayai apa yang telah di katakan oleh dokter kepercayaan keluarganya sejak dulu itu di hadapannya itu.

Dokter Otsutsuki menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maafkan saya nyonya Haruno, Puteri anda mungkin saja memiliki penyakit ini karena penyakit jantung tidak hanya berasal turun temurun dari si penderita. Ya, penyakit ini bisa saja muncul dengan sendirinya. Anda tenang saja, penyakit ini tidak terlalu berbahaya." Jelasnya.

"Ya kami mengerti, terimakasih dokter kami permisi dulu," ujar tuan Haruno setenang mungkin padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu resah akan keadaan Puteri sulungnya itu, tuan Haruno merengkuh pundak Isterinya yang sedari tadi mengisak itu lalu berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruang inap Puterinya yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_? Apa _Nee-chan_ tidak apa apa? Kenapa _Nee-chan_ belbaling telus sepelti ini? Ayo kita main _Nee-chan._" Gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun itu dengan wajah polosnya tak henti-hentinya bertanya ini itu kepada sang Kakak yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Adiknya, gadis kecil yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Haruno Karin itu menjawab, "Haha maafkan _Nee-chan_ Saki, _Nee-chan_ tidak apa apa. Tapi _Nee-chan_ belum bisa main bersamamu dulu soalnya tubuh _Nee-chan _sangat lemas. Maaf ya ..." ujar gadis kecil berumur 2 tahun lebih tua itu pada Adiknya yang kini menatapnya sebal seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Huh, _Nee-chan _ayolah ... Saki bosen duduk sepelti ini telus, ayo main petak umpet." Rengek gadis kecil bernama Haruno Sakura itu manja seraya menarik tangan sang Kakak pelan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan raut sedih di wajah _cubby_-nya itu.

Karena tak tega melihat Adiknya sedih akhirnya Karin pun mengabulkan keinginan Adiknya itu, "Hmm ... Baiklah, sebentar _Nee-chan_ mau melepaskan selang infusan ini dulu ya?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Adiknya yang mengangguk antusias karena permintaannya terkabul. Karin bangkit berdiri lalu dengan perlahan mencabut jarum itu.

Tek!

Tes!

"Akh ..." Karin mengerang perih ketika jarum itu berhasil ia lepaskan dan menyebabkan beberapa tetes darah meluncur ke atas lantai.

"..."

Sakura kecil hanya diam dengan wajah polosnya ketika melihat sang Kakak merintih kesakitan. Setelah rasa perih di lengannya berkurang, Karin pun dengan berjalan tertatih tatih menghampiri Sakura kecil.

"Nah ayo kita main!" ujarnya dengan suara lemahnya.

Sakura kecil mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar "Hm, ayo!" sahutnya semangat.

"Baiklah _Nee-chan_ akan menghitung sampai 20 dan Saki cepatlah bersembunyi mengerti?"

"Iya _Nee-chan_ ..."

Karin tersenyum lembut, membalikkan tubuhnya kearah dinding Karin mulai menghitung mundur. "20 ... 19 ... 18 ... 17 ... 16—" Sakura kecil panik lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sakura kecil bersembunyi di balik tirai ruangan itu.

"—6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... selesai. Nah Saki di mana kamu? _Nee-chan_ akan segera menangkap mu ..." Karin berjalan ke setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan teliti mencari keberadaan Adiknya, ke kamar mandi dan hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak ada di mana mana. Karin mulai panik.

"Ya! Sakura kau di mana? Ayo keluar sayang ..."

"..."

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura keluarlah ... Saki ini sungguh tidak lucu ... ayo keluar!"

"..." Keadaan di kamar rawat inap itu hening. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Karin, napasnya memburu dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"HARUNO SAKURA! DI MANA KAU? Sakua-_chan_! ASTAGA! Haah ... haah ..."

Tanpa Karin sadari si balik punggungnya Sakura kecil tengah berjalan mengendap endap seraya tersenyum jahil lalu—

"DOR! Hahaha!"

"Argh!"

Deg, deg, deg!

Setelah berteriak tubuh Karin mematung, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, detakan jantungnya berhenti seketika dan—

Bruk!

—Tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri tepat di hadapan Sakura kecil yang menatap sang Kakak tak percaya.

"_Ne—Nee-chan ._.. _Nee-chan _ke—kenapa?" lirihnya, tubuh Sakura kecil seakan terpaku di tempat air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sang Ayah dan Ibu yang tengah menatap tubuh Karin yang tergeletak di lantai dengan raut terkejut yang sangat nampak di wajah mereka.

"ASTAGA Karin?!" mereka berdua berlari menghampiri tubuh sang Puteri sulung mereka lalu mendekapnya.

"A-Ayah, I-Ibu... Ak—aku ..."

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA KAKAKMU HAH Haruno Sakura?!" Nyonya Haruno membentak Sakura kecil yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Ta—tadi aku mengajak _Nee-chan_ belmain petak umpet ... pas _Nee-chan_ sedang sibuk mencali Saki, Saki mengagetkan _Nee-chan_ dali belakang ... Lalu—"

"DASAR ANAK BODOH!"

Bruk!

"Akh ... I-Ibu?! Hikss," Sakura kecil menatap sang Ibu tak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jelas saja nyonya Haruno baru saja mendorong tubuh Sakura kecil hingga terduduk di lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Sudahlah sayang, aku akan memanggil dokter sekarang ... Karin lebih penting ingat?" Nyonya Haruno mengangguk mendengar penuturan Suaminya itu, lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Karin ke atas tempat tidur, nyonya Haruno duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu memandang wajah serta menggenggam tangan Puteri sulungnya itu seraya terisak pilu tanpa menoleh ke arah Haruno Sakura Puteri bungsunya yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai yang sangat dingin.

Hey ini musim dingin pantas saja lantai itu terasa dingin namun rasa dingin itu tak mampu membuat tubuh Sakura kedinginan karena hati Sakura lebih terasa dingin ketika melihat tatapan Ayah dan Ibunya yang menatapnya dingin, mulai sekarang tak ada kehangatan di dalam kedua mata orang tuanya untuknya, ya semuanya telah berubah. Entah mengapa Sakura kecil merasakan suatu perasaan yang begitu asing baginya. Ya rasa itu sangat nyata terasa di ulu hatinya rasa perih, ngilu, sakit dan nyeri ia rasakan di sana.

"Hikss .. ma—maafkan Saki ... hikss," Sakura terus saja mengisak, Haruno Kizashi sang Ayah menghampiri Sakura kecil, Sakura kecil menatap sang Ayah sendu. Setidaknya Sakura berpikir sang Ayah akan menggendongnya lalu membuatnya berhenti menangis seperti biasanya. Tapi—

"Ingat Haruno Sakura, mulai sekarang kau harus tahu. Kakakmu sedang sakit kau harus mengerti dan bersikaplah dewasa. Ayah dan Ibu tak akan memanjakanmu lagi, karena Ayah dan Ibu akan sibuk mengurusi Kakakmu. Mengerti?" ujar tuan Haruno datar dan menatap Sakura kecil dengan tatapan tajam, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggung sang Ayah dengan tatapan terluka.

"A-ayah,hikss ... Kenapa?" lirihnya sendu.

—Ternyata pikiran Sakura kecil salah, karena nyatanya sang Ayah yang biasanya memberikan tatapan lembut dan senyuman menyejukan kini telah lenyap dan di gantikan oleh sikap sang Ayah yang dingin, acuh dan tegas. Pria yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

**° Winter — 20 December 2008**

Cklek!

"_Nee-san? _Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Sakura datar ketika melihat Kakaknya yang tengah meloncat-loncat di depan sebuah rak buku di hadapannya. Karin menoleh kearah Sakura lalu tersenyum cengengesan.

"Hehe maaf Sakura-_chan _bisakah kau ambilkan buku itu? Nee-_san _tak bisa menggapainya, kau tahu kan? Tubuh _Nee-san _tak setinggi tubuhmu,"

"Aa _souka_," sahut Sakura singkat, Karin tidaklah bodoh. Ya Karin sungguh sangat menyadari sikap Sakura tujuh tahun belakangan ini sungguh berubah drastis. Sakura yang berumur 12 tahun ini pendiam, bicara pun hanya seperlunya saja, selalu murung dan tak pernah lagi bersikap manja terhadapnya, Ayahnya ataupun Ibunya.

Karin menatap wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Adiknya itu dengan tatapan sendu, Karin sungguh sangat merindukan tawa lucu Adiknya ketika senang dimanjakan, _puppy eyes_ yang selalu Sakura tunjukan ketika menginginkan sesuatu darinya dan yang paling Karin rindukan adalah celotehan panjang lebar Adiknya ketika memiliki sebuah cerita yang menurutnya menarik. Semuanya telah hilang semenjak orang tuanya tahu tentang penyakit jantung yang Karin derita dan itu membuat mereka mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura karena mereka terlalu fokus akan kesehatan Karin sehingga tanpa sadar mereka telah menganak tirikan Puteri bungsunya itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak besar itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, berjalan melewati sang Kakak tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kakaknya akhirnya Sakura kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan rak besar itu.

"Buku mana yang ingin kuambilkan untukmu _Nee-san_?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah Karin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Karin menghembuskan napas berat.

"Hhh ... tolong ambilkan buku sampul merah maron itu Saki," jawabnya lembut.

Deg!

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar panggilan sayang yang terlontar dari bibir sang Kakak, hatinya mencelos ketika menyadari nama 'Saki' telah hilang selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Ya orang tuanya sudah tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi dan sekarang sang Kakaklah yang dengan suksesnya berhasil membuka luka lama yang selama tujuh tahun ini susah payah Sakura pendam dengan sabar dan berusaha memaklumi keadaan Karin yang lemah.

Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang kian terasa berdenyut perih Sakura menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai hitam itu dengan tatapan kosong seraya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sakura berjinjit berusaha untuk menggapai buku yang di inginkan Kakaknya itu. Karin hanya diam berdiri tepat 10 kaki di belakang Sakura.

Tap!

Sakura berhasil meraih buku tersebut, ketika hendak membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Karin tiba-tiba hal tak terduga terjadi—

'Citt ... Citt ... Citt ...'

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri, Karin melihat Sakura masih sibuk berjinjit untuk mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan.

'Citt ... Citt ... Citt ...'

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu, lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu berwarna putih yang bergerak cepat kearahnya. Tubuhnya mematung dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya "Ti-tikus? Argh!" Karin berlari cepat kearah Sakura yang baru saja membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Bruk!

"Aaw ..." Karin menubruk tubuh Sakura sehingga punggung Sakura terkantuk pada rak itu cukup keras tak talak membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dahinya mengkerut, Sakura menutup sebelah matanya menahan sakit yang ia rasakan pada tulang punggungnya itu, ia merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari apa yang bergerak di belakangnya. Segera saja Sakura mendorong tubuh Karin keras untuk menjauhinya.

"_NEE-SAN _MINGGIR! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Bruk! Brak! Bruk!

BRUGH!

"Arrgh!"

—Kejadiannya begitu cepat, dengan setengah kesadarannya Karin yang terdorong kini tengah menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya akbat jatuh terlentang di lantai cukup keras menatap rak buku yang kini ambruk tepat di atas sebelah tangan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur pada lengan kanan Adiknya itu.

"TIDAK! Sakura!" Teriak Karin lemah, lalu tak lama kemudian Karin pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Karin pikir Sakura tidak ingin dekat dengannya namun ternyata Sakura dia ...

_Mendorongnya karena ..._

_Untuk ..._

_Melindunginya ... _

_Ya,_

_Melindunginya yang sudah dengan tega merebut segala perhatian semua orang karena penyakitnya ..._

_Dia yang tanpa sadar membuat Adiknya menderita ..._

_Dia yang ..._

_Membuat seorang Haruno Sakura mati rasa ... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua Puteri kami dokter?" Tanya tuan Haruno dengan wajah kalut. Pasalnya tuan Haruno begitu panik ketika melihat kedua Puterinya ditemukan dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan tadi siang di ruang perpustakaan keluarga. Apalagi dengan keadaan Puteri bungsunya Haruno Sakura yang berlumuran darah di lengan sebelah kanannya.

Dokter Otsutsuki menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Maafkan saya tuan Haruno, keadaan nona Karin sungguh buruk. Kita harus segera melakukan cangkok jantung. Tapi masalahnya ..."

Deg!

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya nya lirih. Perasaan cemas yang tuan Haruno rasakan pada Puteri bungsunya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar pernyataan dari Sang dokter. Ya tuan Haruno menyalahkan Sakura akan kejadian hari ini, ya Karin seperti ini pasti karena Haruno Sakura. Pikirnya buntu tanpa tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kita harus membawa nona Karin ke Singapura untuk menjalani operasi cangkok itu, karena peralatan di sini tidak memadai untuk melakukan operasi."

"Lakukan saja dokter, kau harus menyembuhkan Puteriku," sahut tuan Haruno frustasi.

"Baiklah dan untuk kondisi nona Sakura dia—"

"Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar, permisi" Ujar tuan Haruno dengan nada dingin memotong kalimat sang dokter, lalu pergi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dokter Otsutsuki mengerenyitkan dahinya heran lalu menatap punggung tuan Haruno yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh ..." Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu, keadaannya terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah pucat pasi dan lengan kanan yang terlilit dengan perban. Perlahan kedua bola matanya terbuka menampilkan iris _emerald_-nya yang terlihat redup.

"Hm, kau sudah sadar Haruno Sakura?" Suara _baritone _yang terdengar tajam di indra pendengarannya membuat gadis cilik itu reflek bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ayah ..." ujarnya lirih.

"..."

Tuan Haruno hanya diam memandang Puteri bungsunya itu tajam.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi" tanya Sakura dengan suara seraknya. Menghampiri Puterinya itu tuan Haruno mengangkat tangannya lalu—

Plak!

—Tamparan tak talak itu mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan di pipi Sakura, terlihat dengan jelas sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sakura menunjukan saking kerasnya tamparan yang ia terima.

Deg!

Kedua bola mata Sakura melebar sempurna, bukan! Bukan karena rasa sakit di pipinya akan tetapi karena kenyataan menyakitkan yang ia alami sekarang.

"Sudah Ayah peringatkan padamu bukan? Jaga Kakakmu dengan baik selama aku dan Ibumu tidak ada Haruno Sakura! Berhentilah membuatnya celaka seperti ini! Sekarang Ayahbenar-benar kecewa padamu! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau buat hm? Kakakmu harus menjalani operasi Haruno Sakura! Operasi! Kau dengar itu? Mulai hari ini jangan pernah kau menuntut apapun lagi pada Ayahataupun Ibumu. Karena mulai saat ini Karin adalah preoritas utama Ayah dan Ibu! Mulai sekarang hiduplah mandiri, masalah semua kebutuhanmu Ayah akan tetap memberimu uang." Ujar tuan Haruno tajam lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Puteri bungsunya itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Begitukah? Hahaha, hebat! Bahkan dari tujuh tahun yang lalu kau sudah mengabaikanku Ayah. Bahkan kau tak pernah memerdulikan keadaanku sekarang Ayah ... apa kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi sekarang. Hahaa hidupmu sungguh sempurna Haruno Sakura ... Hikss!" Gadis kecil itu hanya mampu bergumam lirih dengan disertai isakan di setiap kalimatnya. Ya cita-cita seorang Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi pelukis, namun naas mungkin harapan hanyalah harapan. Sekarang impiannya tak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

**° Winter — December 2011**

Seorang gadis manis berambut _softpink _sebahu itu berjalan dengan gontai di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Ya, saat ini gadis itu telah duduk di kelas satu _Senior High School._ Mimik wajah gadis ber-_name tag _Haruno Sakura itu begitu sendu menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ia tampilkan menghilang entah kemana.

Ya selalu seperti ini, Sakura selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya di hadapan banyak orang dengan cara berekspersi datar dan acuh tak acuh untuk menutupi penderitaan yang selalu ia rasakan. Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu Karin berhasil menjalani operasi cangkok jantungnya dan sudah dipastikan kondisinya telah pulih seperti sedia kala.

Namun walau begitu sikap kedua orang tua Sakura tak pernah berubah, mereka masih tetap memanjakan Karin karena mereka begitu takut kehilangan Karin dan ya, mereka masih tetap mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura diantara mereka, bahkan setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu orang tuanya seakan tidak mengizinkan Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Karin dan dengan sekuat tenaga selama itu pun Sakura berusaha menekan rasa kecewa dan sedih karena perlakuan orang tuanya yang seakan menganak tirikan dirinya.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan seperti biasa Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah di buka oleh penjaga sekolah 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah duduk manis di salah satu kursi melingkar di ruang perpustakaan itu, bukannya membaca buku Sakura malah mengeluarkan selembar kanvas putih polos dan berbagai cat warna yang selalu ia bawa. Sakura menatap selembar kanvas di hadapannya dengan peluh yang menetes di kedua pelipisnya, wajahnya kian memucat dan kedua tangannya bergetar masih merasa takut akan kenyataan bahwa—

Set!

Sret!

Trak!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, pensil yang Sakura kenakan untuk menggoreskan suatu pola di kanvas tersebut jatuh begitu saja dengan sendirinya. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat, kedua netra _emerald _itu mulai berkaca-kaca menatap tangannya nanar dan Sakura mengigit kulit bawah bibirnya dengan kuat mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya yang berdenyut perih. Lagi luka lama itu terbuka bagai sebuah tombak yang menghunusnya tanpa ampun, Sakura mulai terisak dalam diam karena kenyataan yang masih belum bisa ia terima.

_'Hancur sudah dirimu Haruno Sakura ...'_

—Dirinya sudah tidak mungkin dapat melukis lagi karena cidera yang ia miliki di tangan kanannya.

Setelah puas menangis Sakura merapihkan semua peralatan lukisnya lalu berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspersi, bel masuk akan berkumandang lima menit lagi. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura dapat melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa tersengat aliran listrik.

_'Eh apa kau tahu? Haruno Karin akan membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunnya besok malam,'_

_'Iya aku tahu, ah gadis itu sungguh sangat sempurna, dia adalah Puteri kesayangan Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno.'_

_'Aa bukankah itu memang seharusnya terjadi? Karin kan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno,'_

_'Ah iya aku lupa hehe ... eh tapi bukankah Haruno Sakura adalah Adik dari Karin?'_

_'Ah mana mungkin? Tadi malam aku menyaksikan liputan para keluarga bangsawan dan Tuan Haruno bilang Karin adalah Puteri tunggalnya ...'_

_'Ah? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Sakura tinggal di rumah keluarga Haruno?'_

_'Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya anak pungut. Haha ayo kita pergi!'_

_'Haha benar juga, hmm ayo.'_

Deg!

Dengan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ya, hal itu sering terjadi. Sakura yang berkepribadian pendiam, penyendiri dan anti sosial membuatnya sering digunjing oleh teman teman sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Karin, ia di kelilingi banyak teman yang tulus menyayanginya. Ya sungguh sempurna bukan penderitaanmu eh Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ..." ujar Sakura dengan nada datar, melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas Sakura menatap datar kumpulan orang di ruangan tamu rumahnya itu lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat mengganggu 'mereka'.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan _kau sudah pulang?" Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara sang Kakak mengintrupsinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura datar tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Ketika Sakura hendak menaiki anak tangga, seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Jelas tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang, ya ia tahu yang menggenggam tangannya adalah salah satu dari 'mereka'.

"Tunggu ..."

Deg!

Jantungnya sedikit berdebar cepat ketika mendengar suara _baritone _di belakangnya, setelah berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya Sakura perlahan membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu datar.

_'Uchiha Sasuke?'_ batinnya heran.

"Hn?" sahut Sakura singkat tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, bisakah kau menemuiku besok di belakang sekolah?" ujarnya terkesan datar namun terserat akan nada perintah di setiap kalimatnya.

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, namun akhirnya ia pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Sakura _intens_, Sakura sedikit salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Putera bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang lumayan dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Sasuke kini menduduki bangku kelas akhir _Senior High School,_ pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu tentu saja sangat populer di sekolah dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu 'teman' yang sangat teramat menyayangi Karin. Satu fakta yang tak semua orang ketahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat Sakura cintai, itu sebabnya hanya karena tatapan mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan bedebar, namun Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya datar, Sasuke tersentak lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke datar lalu membalikan tubuhnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura memasuki kamarnya, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali ke tempat di mana tadi ia berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Karin yang kini menatapnya curiga.

"Hey apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Adikku Sasuke?" tanya Karin tajam. Sasuke hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari 'sahabat'nya itu dan tentu saja membuat Karin menghela napas pasrah. "Jangan coba-coba kau menjadikan Adikku menjadi salah satu mainanmu! Atau kau akan mati!" Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli lalu mengusap puncak kepala Karin lembut. "Kau tenang saja Karin aku tak akan menjadikan Sakura menjadi salah satu mainanku. Kali ini aku serius," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. '_Ya aku serius ... menjadikannya jembatan menuju hatimu Karin.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai perintah seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu Sakura tengah duduk merenung di taman belakang sekolah menunggu kedatangan pemuda dingin itu. Hatinya berkecamuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya, jujur saja walaupun keluarga Uchiha sering berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno untuk sekedar makan malam ataupun liburan bersama Sakura tak pernah saling menyapa dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu ya lebih tepatnya Sakura tak pernah saling menyapa dengan Putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha tapi tidak dengan Putera sulung keluarga Uchiha.

Ya Sakura sangat akrab dengan Uchiha Itachi Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, ketika semua orang tak perduli dan menganggap dirinya tak ada di dunia ini hanya Itachilah yang selalu ada di sampingnya untuk menghibur dan menemaninya. Sayangnya Itachi kini sudah tak dapat menemani Sakura lagi karena dirinya yang kini tengah meneruskam _study_-nya di _Harvard University._ Dan sekarang seseorang yang tak pernah menyapa Sakura mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan -_entah apa itu-_ bukankah terasa aneh dan sedikit err ... Mencurigakan. Karena terlalu asik melamun Sakura tak sadar bahwa sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan tengah menatapnya datar.

"..."

Karena jengah dengan sikap diam gadis di sampingnya itu, akhirnya Sasuke berdehem untuk mengusir suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Hn!"

Sakura tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya, dengan _stay cool_ Sakura menoleh kearah sampingnya dan sudah Sakura duga suara itu berasal dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura datar tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya _'Sedingin ini 'kah seorang Haruno Sakura? Aku tak percaya masih ada seseorang yang mengalahkan sikap dinginku dan seseorang itu adalah gadis paling menyedihkan,'_ batinnya takjub sekaligus merendahkan.

"Hn, jadilah kekasihku!"

Deg!

"..." Sakura hanya diam dalam keadaan _shock _dan tatapannya menatap taman di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Helaian rambut _softpink _pendeknya tersapu angin sehingga menutupi sebagian wajah polos nan dinginnya itu.

Melihat Sakura yang tak merespon Sasuke merasa jengkel juga ingin rasanya Sasuke pergi dari sini dari pada harus berurusan dengan gadis aneh ini tapi rencananya akan gagal jika ia meninggalkan gadis yang akan menjadi penghubungnya dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Menghela napas berusaha untuk sabar Sasuke pun kembali berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Hn, itu bukan suatu permintaan tapi sebuah perintah! Mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi kekasihku Haruno Sakura!" ujarnya datar setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mematung.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"Menjadi Kekasihnya? _Kami-sama_ ... apakah ini hadiah darimu untukku? Sasuke-_kun_? Apa ia mencintaiku? Jika itu benar ... terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih ... Setidaknya mulai saat ini aku memiliki Sasuke ketika aku butuh. _Aishiteru _Sasuke-_kun _... hikss," Isak tangis kebahagiaan itu membuat hati Sakura merasa lega. Ternyata masih ada yang ingin berhubungan dan perduli padanya ya setidaknya menurut Haruno Sakura demikian tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rencanakan.

.

.

.

.

**2 month later ...**

Sekolah telah usai, suasana di kelas itu terlihat hening. Satu-satunya gadis yang berada di kelas itu menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_, "Sasuke-_kun _bisakah sekarang kau mengantarku ke toko buku?" tanya seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu itu kepada pemuda emo yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn, lain kali saja Sakura aku tidak bisa." Sahutnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya itu, Haruno Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Ah baiklah tak apa ... aku pulang dulu ya,"

"Hn."

_Cup!_

"_Jaa ne _Sasuke-_kun_!" melambaikan tangannya ... Sakura pun berlari keluar kelasnya, Sasuke menghela napas lega dan menatap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tatapan datar ... tanpa menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kedua bahu sang kekasih bergetar hebat.

_Tak sadarkah kau? Untuk kesekian kalinya kau telah sukses membuat Sakura-mu menangis eh tuan Uchiha?_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat gadis bersurai merah darah memanggilnya lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di bahu gadis ber-_name tag _ Haruno Karin itu.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura?" tanya Karin heran.

Sasuke sedikit gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis di sampingnya itu, "Hn, Sakura ada urusan katanya," sahutnya dusta.

Karin mengangguk mengerti, "Oh. Em aku bosan di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ujar Karin manja.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis setipis kertas, "Hn, baiklah." mendengar jawaban itu lantas saja Karin tersenyum senang. Sasuke beranjak berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan mesra keluar kelas menuju _basement _sekolah untuk mengambil kendaraan berupa _Audi _putih milik Sasuke.

Mereka tak menyadari sesosok gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini menatap punggung mereka dengan senyum getir terpeta jelas di kedua sudut bibirnya yang bergetar.

Sakura tersenyum sendu memandang punggung kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu perlahan menghilang di balik dinding koridor. Dengan gontai Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar area Sekolah.

Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di trotoar jalan pikiran Sakura terus tertuju kepada nasibnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Setelah dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di mana Sasuke memintanya menjadi Kekasihnya Sakura pikir kehidupan suramnya akan sedikit membaik dengan adanya Sasuke sebagai Kekasihnya, tetapi ternyata semua pikirannya salah.

Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata ... Uchiha Sasuke sang Kekasih tak pernah mencintainya. Dari awal menjalani hidup sebagai kekasih Sasuke sikap pemuda itu tak berubah padanya, masih tetap tak acuh dan datar. Apakah itu pantas dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya yang notabenenya Kekasihnya sendiri? Semakin hari Sakura mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke dengan sikap lembut dan hangatnya, tapi apa yang ia terima? Sasuke bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan status mereka untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Kakaknya ... Haruno Karin. Ya ... Karin. Bahkan ketika mereka kencan pun Karin tak pernah absen untuk ikut dalam kencan mereka, Sasuke tak pernah lupa selalu mengajak Karin dalam kencan mereka dan tololnya Karin tak pernah peka dengan perasaan sang Adik bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura sangat keberatan dengan adanya Karin berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ah bahkan Sakura merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang berada di tengah-tengah Karin dan Sasuke. Sakura tahu sesungguhnya Karinlah yang Sasuke cintai dan bagaimana bisa ia tahu? Semua itu berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu ketika ia memaksa berkunjung ke kediaman sang Kekasih. Awalnya Sasuke keberatan dan menolak akan hal itu, tetapi karena Sakura memaksa akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan membiarkannya.

Dari sanalah Sakura mengetahui segalanya. Tepat di kamar sang Kekasih terdapat ratusan ah tidak mungkin ribuan foto Karin terpajang di dinding kamar rahasia di dalam kamar sang Kekasih. Di sana pula Sakura melihat sebuah bukti nyata bahwa ternyata dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati Karin karena selama ini Karin selalu menolak cinta Sasuke.

Saat itu Sakura hanya mampu diam membisu menatap nanar semua bukti itu. Berusaha menetralkan persaannya sejenak dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari kamar rahasia itu sebelum Sasuke memergokinya dan tepat saat dirinya telah duduk kembali di tempat tidur Sasuke saat itu pula Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura pun bersikap seperti biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Miris?

Ya, itulah nasibnya. Dari awal Sakura tak pernah berharap bahwa kehidupannya akan berakhir baik. Menikah dengan pemuda tampan yang ia cintai, memiliki beberapa anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itu hanya _klise _bagi Sakura mulai sekarang. Tidak ada _happy ending_ dalam kamusnya ketika semua penderitaan ini menimpa kehidupannya.

Kadang Sakura berpikir, haruskah ia sakit parah agar semua orang peduli padanya? Jika itu benar maka Sakura dengan amat sangat bermohon pada Tuhannya agar ia diberikan sebuah penyakit mematikan lalu berakhir ... mati tanpa seseorang yang menangis karena kepergiannya.

_Bisakah kauberikan itu padaku Kami-sama? Aku sungguh lelah ... _batinnya sendu.

Entah mengapa pandangannya mulai mengabur, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sakura tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi seketika itu pula tubuhnya oleng dan hendak jatuh di trotoar jalan yang sepi ini jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya. Semar-semar ia dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan setelah itu semuanya gelap. Sakura ... tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang kini tengah di landa rasa panik luar biasa.

"Sakura?!"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke lihat kelinci itu bagus bukan?" tanya Karin seraya menunjuk sebuah kandang yang terdapat sepasang kelinci berbulu halus tengah memakan sebuah biji-bijian.

Sasuke termangu mendengar penuturan gadis di sampingnya itu. Ya, saat ini ia dan Karin tengah berada di taman hiburan. Pertanyaan Karin mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis _pink _yang kini tengah berseleweran di pikirannya.

.

.

.

_Sakura berlari dengan wajah antusias kearah sebuah toko yang menampilkan beberapa ekor kelinci di balik kaca toko tersebut, "Sasuke-kun lihat kelinci itu lucu sekali ... belikan untukku ya Sasu ... please," Sasuke sedikit terkekeh geli melihat tingkah hyperactive Kekasihnya itu apalagi jurus kebanggaannya yang kini tengah ia tampilkan._

_Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura datar, "Hn, tidak," Sahutnya datar dan dingin._

_"Oh ayolah ..." rengeknya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Ti_—"

_"Sudah belikan saja Sasuke apa susahnya sih? Sakura itu Kekasihmu dan dia Adikku! Belikan untuknya!" suara seorang gadis di belakang mereka membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh secara serempak._

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut, "Bakilah! Kau ini pemaksa sekali eh Karin?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit lembut berbeda sekali dengan nada suaranya ketika berbicara dengan Sakura._

_Karin tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju toko binatang itu, "Bagus! Belikan yang paling bagus untuk Sakura ya? Ayo Sakura!" Karin dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju toko itu mendahului Sakura yang kini tengah menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan senyum sendu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat tatapan terluka dari kedua mata Sakura sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, awalnya Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing namun perubahan sikap Sakura yang menjadi pendiam selama sisa acara kencan mereka entah mengapa membuat hati sang bungsu Uchiha itu merasa terusik dan perih?_

_._

_._

_._

"... -ke? Sasu-? Sasuke?!" Karin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari ingatannya pada kejadian dua minggu lalu. Karin menatap Sasuke khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasu?" tanyanya.

Berusaha tersenyum tipis Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Hn, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Karin."

Karin memandang Sasuke bingung namun akhirnya ia pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah ..." Sasuke dan Karin berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sasuke yang berada di _basement mall_ dekat taman hiburan tersebut.

Kini Karin dan Sasuke telah berada dalam mobil Audi milik Sasuke yang melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Selama di perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan gadis _pink_-nya itu.

Deg!

Sasuke memegang dada kirinya erat ketika tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak dan satu yang berada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu saat ini.

_Sakura ..._

.

.

.

.

Mobil _Audi _putih itu telah terparkir sempurna di pelataran kediaman Haruno. Karin mulai melepaskan _setbelt_-nya lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil diikuti Sasuke.

"Kau mau masuk Sasuke?" tanya Karin kepada Sasuke yang terlihat ling-lung. Karin kembali menatap Sasuke khawatir, "Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Karin _intens_, ya ia harus melakukan ini sebelum pikirannya mulai berkecamuk oleh bayangan gadis _pink _itu.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Karin lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Karin bisakah, bisakah sekali ini saja kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit berharap.

Karin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "Apa? Sasuke ... kau, kau itu Kekasih Adikku. Kenapa kau membahas hal ini lagi?" sahut Karin dengan sedikit geram.

Sasuke menatap Karin tajam, "Aku tahu kau pun mencintaiku Haruno Karin! Kau selalu ingin ikut diacara kencanku dengan Adikmu, kau tidak pernah membiarkan kami berduaan. Kau tak rela melihat aku berduaan dengan Adikmu. Bukankah begitu? Kau munafik!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Karin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke,"

Mencengkeram kedua bahu Karin kencang Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Jangan mengelak lagi Karin! kau—"

Plak!

"CUKUP! KAU ITU KEKASIH SAK—hmmppppt-" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik Karin lalu mencium bibirnya buas. Karin terus berontak akan tetapi Sasuke tetap tak melepaskan ciumannya. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ya Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan Sakura gadis yang tak dicintainya pikirannya dengan cara terus memperdalam ciumannya. Ya ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang ia cintai adalah Karin, bukan Sakura.

_Sakura ..._

_Sakura ..._

_Sakura?!_

Deg!

Secara spontan Sasuke melepaskan Karin lalu mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Karin menatap Sasuke sendu lalu memggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut, "Maafkan aku Sasu, aku hanya merasa tak pantas bersanding denganmu aku hanya perempuan lemah tidak seperti Sakura ia gadis sehat. Iya aku memang tidak mau membiarkanmu berduaan dengan Sakura! Aku mencintaimu Sasu tapi aku lebih mencintai Adikku ..." ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pikiran berkecamuk, "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal? Aku menerimamu apa adanya Karin ... tak perduli kau lemah ataupun—"

"Sasuke, Karin-_nee _kalian sedang apa di luar malam-malam seperti ini?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi kalimat Sasuke yang terputus di tengah jalan. Tubuh Sasuke dan Karin mematung di tempat, dengan perlahan mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan di sana di gerbang kediaman Haruno itu berdirilah seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sa-Sakura?" suara Karin terdengar parau, Sasuke hanya diam memandang sang Kekasih dengan tatapan datar namun frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, setelah sampai di depan mereka dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan —chup! Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke lembut tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang berada di sana.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong Sakura yang telah lancang menciumnya apalagi di depan Karin tapi tubuhnya tak singkron dengan pikirannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya dengan perlahan menarik pinggang Sakura semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, ia pun membalas lumatan bibir Sakura dengan lembut tak seperti ciumannya dengan Karin beberapa menit yang lalu terkesan kasar. Ciuman ini entah mengapa terasa sangat manis, Sasuke mengangkat kedua belah paha Sakura dan dengan reflek Sakura mengapit pinggang Sasuke erat dengan kedua betisnya agar tak jatuh dari gendongan sang pemuda.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyenderkan tubuh Sakura di badan mobilnya, Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu lalu menekan tengkuk Sasuke guna untuk memperdalam ciumannya mereka. Suara decakan belah bibir terdengar begitu nyaring diantara mereka bertiga, semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin mengebu. Sasuke dengan sedikit berhasrat menekan pinggulnya pada pangkal paha Sakura yang terbuka lebar dan Sakura tak ayal dibuatnya mendesah ketika merasakan tanda bukti gairah Kekasihnya menekan _intens _permukaan kewanitaannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam tipis karena rok seragamnya telah tersingkap ketika Sasuke mengaitkan kedua belah pahanya.

Ciuman Sasuke perlahan berpindah pada garis rahang Sakura, menjilat, mengecup dan melumat dagu lancip gadis di depannya itu lembut. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mengelus punggung Kekasihnya itu mesra penuh penghayatan. Ketika tangan Sasuke telah berada di permukaan dada Sakura dengan spontan Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke lalu dengan perlahan Sakura menghentikan segala aktivitas Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Napas mereka tersengal-sengal tak beraturan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura seraya berusaha menetralkan pernapasannya. Sakura memeluk kepala Sasuke sesekali mengelus helaian _raven _sang Kekasih lembut, Sasuke tersenyum tipis entah mengapa rasanya begitu hangat dalam rengkuhan gadis _pink_-nya itu bahkan Sasuke seakan tak perduli dengan adanya Karin yang berada di sana.

Sakura terus mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut seraya menatap Kakaknya yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terluka dan menangis dalam diam itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Pelan tapi pasti Sakura menyeringai licik dan tentu saja Karin menatap Sakura terkejut sekaligus tak percaya melihat seringaian tersebut.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Karin mencengkeram dadanya erat ketika jantungnya memopa dengan detakan berlebihan. "Ugh ..." Karin merintih kesakitan, Sakura yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai lebar. Karin menatap Adiknya sendu dan—

Bruk!

Karin jatuh dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh dan dalam sekejap ia membelalakan matanya.

"Karin?!" ujarnya panik. Sakura dengan sigap turun dari gendongan Sasuke lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Karin dan membantunya berdiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar, "Hn, terimakasih Sasuke." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa melirik Karin yang berada dalam rangkulan Sasuke di depannya sedikitpun.

"Sa-Sakura ..." lirih Karin dengan nada pilu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Karin-_sama_?" sahut Sakura dengan nada sopan. Karin dan Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura bingung, ada apa dengan Sakura? Pikir mereka merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura saat ini.

"KARIN?!" Mebuki yang baru saja keluar dari mobil begitu terkejut melihat Puteri sulungnya tengah berada dalam rangkulan Sasuke dengan wajah pucat. "Ada apa denganmu nak?" tanyanya seraya mendekap Karin erat, Kizashi pun menghampiri Isterinya setelah ia memasukan mobil dinasnya ke dalam bagasi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

Karin memandang Ibunya sendu, "Sa-Sakura ..." lirihnya pelan. Sontak saja mata Mebuki dan Kizashi langsung tertuju pada tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Sakura! Ada apa dengan Kakakmu? Apa kau berulah lagi hah?!" bentak Kizashi seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang bergeming dengan tatapan geram. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit murka melihat Kizashi membentak Kekasihnya itu.

Menggigit bibirnya kuat berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya dengan perlahan Sakura membalikan tubunya dan menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapa datar dan kosong serta wajahnya yang entah mengapa terlihat pucat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bukankah begitu Karin-_sama_?" sahutnya dengan nada sopan. Karin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, Sasuke sendiri kini tengah menatap Sakura tajam sedangkan Mebuki dan Kizashi memandang Puteri bungsunya itu heran.

"Mengapa kau memanggil Kakakmu seperti itu Sakura?" tanya Kizashi dengan nada dinginnya.

Sakura menatap Ayahnya itu datar, "Kakak? Karin-_sama _Kakakku? Che, jangan bercanda tuan!" ujar Sakura santai. Mereka semua membelalakan matanya mendengar Sakura memanggil Ayahnya sendiri dengan panggilan asing.

Mebuki menatap Sakura kesal, "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Sakura? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Ayahmu seperti itu?!"

Sakura menyeringai pedih, "Ayah? Ayah katamu nyonya? Jika anda tak lupa saya hanya seorang anak pungut di rumah ini dan anda juga harusnya anda tahu orang tua saya telah hilang dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Bukan begitu tuan dan nyonya Haruno?" ujar Sakura dengan nada datarnya.

Kizashi menghampiri Puteri bungsunya itu cepat lalu—

Plak!

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN SAKURA? KAU ITU PUTERI KAMI! KA—"

"BUKANKAH ANDA SENDIRI YANG BILANG KEPADA PUBLIK BAHWA KARIN ADALAH ANAK TUNGGAL ANDA? Apa kau lupa hal itu tuan?" sahut Sakura dengan nada getir. Kizashi mematung di tempatnya, Membuki menatap Sakura tak percaya, Karin hanya menangis sedangkan Sasuke menatap Kekasihnya itu sendu.

_'Separah itu 'kah Sakura?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalahnya dan tentu saja semua itu membuat Sakura muak, "Sakura ..."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, "Cukup! Hanya karena Karin sakit kalian semua telah mencampakkanku! Tak mengacuhkan aku! Kemana Ayah dan Ibuku yang menyayangiku seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu? KEMANA?! Aku ini ada ... AKU INI ADA DI DUNIA INI! KENAPA, KENAPA KALIAN TAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU ADA SEJAK KARIN SAKIT?! Aku tak butuh uangmu Ayah yang aku butuhkan adalah kau! Ayahku, kasih sayangmu dan perhatianmu. Aku juga Puterimu Ayah, bukan hanya Karin ..." Kizashi dan Mebuki jatuh terduduk ketika mendengat penuturan Puteri bungsu mereka. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Dan kau Karin! Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan! AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA JUGA!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi seraya menunjuk Karin dengan tatapan terlukanya, habis sudah kesabaran Sakura selama ini. Maka biarlah ... biarkan ia mengeluarkannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Karin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tak berani menatap Adiknya. "Sudah cukup Sakura, sudah cukup nak maafkan Ayah..." Kizashi mencoba meraih tangan Sakura sebelum—

Bruk!

"KARIN?! ASTAGA NAK SASUKE CEPAT BAWA KARIN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" Mendengar teriakan panik Mebuki dengan sigap Kizashi beranjak dan menghampiri Puteri sulungnya yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke dan mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil dengan Karin yang digendong Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan nanar dan senyum penuh kegetiran, "Bahkan sampai detik terakhir pun kalian tetap memilih Karin? Haruskah aku sakit parah agar kalian perduli padaku Ayah, Ibu ... Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura dengan nada suara yang amat pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara sang Kekasih. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan pada saat itu pulalah Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan rapuh dan terluka yang Sakura berikan padanya. Sasuke hendak melangkah kembali pada Sakura tetapi ketika melihat Karin yang tak sadarkan diri maka Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendiriannya.

_'Maaf Sakura ...'_

Sakura menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu lalu ia pun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali keluar dari rumahnya dengan koper dan tas gendongnya, Sakura berdiri di halaman rumahnya lalu menatap rumahnya dengan senyuman sendu.

_'Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu dan Karin-nee ... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ... sampai jumpa Sasuke ... aku mencintaimu ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

**° Winter — December 2012**

Hening ...

Hanya suara dentingan piring beradu dengan sendok yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka yang tengah memakan makan malamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," setelah mengatakan itu Mebuki pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya dengan langkah gontai tanpa memerdulikan sang Suami dan Puteri sulungnya yang tengah menatap punggunnya sendu.

Mebuki memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa ping susu itu tak lupa kembali menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Melangkah mendekati nakas Mebuki mengambil sebuah _frame _yang berisikan sebuah foto seorang gadis cantik berhelaian _softpink _sebahu yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan seragam _Senior High School_-nya.

Mebuki memeluk _frame _foto itu seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur _queen size_ di depannya dan Mebuki kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sepuluh bulan terakhir. Ya, apalagi jika bukan ... —menangis?

"Sakura, maafkan Ibu. Kau di mana sekarang nak? Ibu merindukanmu ... maafkan Ibu," lirihnya pilu.

Hidupnya selama sepuluh bulan terakhir ini seakah hancur berkeping-keping dengan rasa penyesalan yang menyelimuti kehancuran mereka semua. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mereka pulang dari pemeriksaan Karin yang tak sadarkan diri pada malam itu, mereka dikejutkan dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa Haruno Sakura telah pergi entah kemana.

Dengan segala kuasanya Haruno Kizashi dibantu sahabatnya Uchiha Fugaku mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Selama berbulan-bulan mereka mencari tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan? Tak ada. Bahkan kini nama Haruno Sakura telah dicoret dalam absen Sekolahnya karena sudah terlalu lama Sakura tidak masuk.

Mebuki sang Ibu harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan dan penyesalannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir karena hilangnya sang Puteri bungsu. Bahkan Mebuki sudah tak memikirkan kondisi Puteri sulungnya lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu nama, satu wajah yaitu Haruno Sakura Puteri kecilnya yang selama belasan tahun ia sia-siakan.

Mebuki, Kizashi dan Karin bahkan tak menedulikan cuaca dingin yang menyergap tubuh mereka. Hati mereka kembali berdenyut perih ketika mebayangkan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Di mana Sakura tidur? Apakah Sakura sudah makan? Dan apakah Sakura kecil mereka kedinginan di luar sana?

Di atap yang sama berbeda tempat Mebuki, Kizashi dan Karin kini tengah menangis dalam sebuah penyesalan dengan angin dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa menyedihkannya mereka tanpa Sakura -_yang nyatanya adalah seseorang yang mereka sia-siakan_- di sisi mereka.

_'Sakura kembalilah pada Ayah nak, Ayah merindukanmu ... maafkan Ayah ...'_

_'Saki di mana kau sekarang sayang? Maafkan Nee-chan ... pulanglah, Nee-chan merindukanmu hikss ...'_

.

.

.

.

"Haah, haah, haah ... terimakasih Toneri-_kun _..." ujar gadis yang kini terkulai lemah tak berdaya dengan deru napas tak beraturan. Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu menatap gadis berhelaian _softpink _di depannya nanar.

"Maafkan aku Sakura semua ini kesalahanku harusnya aku menjagamu bukan merusakmu seperti ini," sahutnya penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lembut lalu tersenyum lemah, "Tak apa sungguh. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu tapi kesalahanku juga ... aku mohon jangan pernah menyesali dan membencinya ya? Demi aku ..." lirih Sakura sendu.

Toneri memandang Sakura tak percaya, "Mana mungkin aku membencinya Sakura? Aku tidak akan pernah membencinya walaupun ia berasal dari sebuah kesalahan ..."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Ya aku tahu,"

Toneri mengecup kening Sakura lembut, "Apa kau tidak ingin menghubungi keluargamu Saki? Kau tahu? Kondisimu kian memburuk setelah me—"

"Ssssttt ... jangan menyalahkannya karena kondisiku yang memburuk Toneri-_kun_. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu bukan?" ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

Dokter muda berhelaian perak itu menatap Sakura pilu, "Sakura ..."

"Ekhem dokter semuanya sudah beres dan kita bisa memindahkan nyonya Sakura ke kamar pasien," suara seorang suster mengintrupsi kalimat dokter muda itu. Toneri mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah Sakura sekarang kau akan dipindahkan ke kamarmu kembali, sekarang tidurlah istirahatkan tubuhmu dan sekali lagi terimakasih kau sudah mempertahankannya Sakura ..." bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Sama-sama Toneri-_kun _... itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai—" Toneri menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Ssttt sudah jangan banyak bicara, sekarang tutup matamu dan tidurlah ..." dan Sakura pun menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyuman terpeta jelas di bibirnya.

Toneri keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut dengan tergesa lalu ia mengambil sebuah benda tipis di kantung jasnya, menekan beberapa digit speed dial di layar _flip touch screen_-nya ia pun menekan _icon green_ ke sisi kanannya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo,"

"..."

"Saya Otsutsuki Toneri Putera dari dokter Otsutsuki Kaguya Kimimaro,"

"..."

"Iya anda benar, ada yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda dan ini penting."

"..."

Toneri memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika mendengar sahutan dari seberang sana lalu menbatin lirih, _'Maafkan aku Sakura aku harus melakukan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat ...'_

"Ini menyangkut tentang ... Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke merenung di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi menatap kearah rembulan yang bersinar terang dengan ribuan benda-benda putih yang terhampar luas di permukaan bumi.

_Salju ..._

Sekarang sudah kembali memasuki musim dingin. Hatinya pun ikut mendingin sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu ... Haruno Sakura tentu saja. Entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat ini, semuanya terasa absurd tanpa gadis _pink _di sisinya.

Awal bulan pertama tanpa Sakura di sisinya terasa biasa saja, bulan berikutnya entah mengapa hatinya sedikit terusik tanpa keberadaan Sakura disisinya. Bulan seterusnya dan seterusnya lagi hingga saat ini perasaan absurd dalam hatinya membuat pemuda itu hidup bagai patung tak bernyawa. Bahkan pemuda itu tak pernah lagi terlihat bersama Karin, ya ... dia sudah tak perduli dengan apapun dan siapapun kecuali kekasihnya, gadisnya, Sakuranya yang entah berada di mana saat ini.

Sasuke bahkan sangat merindukan bagaimana wajah Sakura yang berbinar-binar ketika ia mengajaknya kencan, wajah Sakura yang girang ketika ia membelikan sesuatu untuk gadisnya itu, wajah bahagia Sakura ketika ia mengecup keningnya, tawa indah Sakura ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang dan wajah terluka Sakura ketika ... lagi dan lagi ia menyakiti gadisnya.

Kini hidupnya bagai matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya, bagai lautan kehilangan ombaknya, bagai pagi kehilangan embunnya hidup sang bungsu Uchiha begitu hampa dan kosong tak berarti tanpa Sakura di sisinya.

_'Maaf Sakura ...'_

Hanya dua kata itu telah sukses membuat sang pemuda dirundung rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat. Terakhir kata yang ia ucapkan adalah dua kata itu kepada Sakura sebelum gadis itu menghilang entah kemana.

_'Sakura ... maafkan aku, kau ada di mana? Pulanglah ...'_

Drrtt, drrtt, drrtt!

Suara getaran ponsel membuat sang pemuda mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda tipis itu, dengan gerakan lambat tanpa tenaga pemuda yang duduk di bangku akhir _Senior High School_ itu melihat layar _flip _ponselnya.

_'Private Number is calling ...'_

Dahinya sedikit mengerenyit ketika melihat tak ada identitas sang pemanggil. Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar ponselnya yang telah mengganggunya merenung akan tetapi entah mengapa jari-jarinya tak singkron dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. —klik! Ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"..."

"Hn, siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"..."

"Hn? Otsutsuki? Bukankah itu nama dokter kepercayaan keluarga ... Haruno?" sahut Sasuke dengan lirih.

"..."

"Penting? Jika ini menyangkut keadaan Karin maaf aku—"

"..."

"A-apa? Kita bertemu saat ini juga!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu dengan langkah seribu pemuda itu pergi keluar rumahnya menyisakan pandangan heran dari Mikoto sang Ibu, Fugaku Ayahnya dan Itachi Kakaknya.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura lagi?" tanya Itachi lirih. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa menatap Putera sulungnya itu sendu lalu menggeleng lemah.

Sama halnya dengan keluarga Haruno, keluarga Uchiha pun merasakan hal yang sama. Penyesalan? Tentu saja, bahkan mereka pun seakan lupa bahwa Puteri sulung Haruno adalah nyata adanya. Mereka turut memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Puteri sulung Haruno ... siapa lagi jika bukan Karin? Dan mereka melupakan kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dengan tak sabaran lalu, —brug! Menutup pintu mobilnya ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan ingat bahkan Sasuke tak memakai mantelnya, tak perduli dengan dinginnya cuaca yang seakan menusuk rusuk tulangnya karena yang ia perdulikan hanya satu ...

... _Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu bernuansa putih itu terbuka perlahan, "Sa-Sakura?" tubuh pemuda tinggi itu terdiam kaku di ambang pintu ketika melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien. Apakah ia salah lihat? Setelah sepuluh bulan hilangnya Sakura kini apa yang Sasuke dapatkan? Kondisi tubuh Sakura di depannya sekarang membuat tubuhnya bagai terpaku di tempat. Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri kaku dua meter dari tempat tidur Sakura tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun dapat di lihat dengan jelas tatapan mata pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu kini terlihat kosong. Shock? Ya itu 'lah yang Sasuke alami.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu lekas menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum lemah, "Se-Sasuke-_kun_? Kau datang? Aa ternyata Toneri-_kun _menghubungimu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu Sasu? Kau terlihat kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu sepuluh bulan yang lalu ..." ujarnya sedikit terkekeh geli namun yang Sasuke dengar bukanlah kekehan geli tetapi kekehan getirlah yang ia dengar dari bibir Kekasihnya.

Berbagai selang dan kabel telah melekat sempurna di seluruh tubuh lemah gadis itu, alat bantu pernapasan pun telah tepasang dengan apik di hidung Haruno Sakura. "Sakura ... kau 'kah itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum getir dan menatap Sasuke nanar, "Tentu saja ini aku. Sasu ... aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dari awal kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku, aku pun tahu hanya ada Karin-_nee _di matamu. Bahkan kau tak pernah berkata _'aku mencitaimu' _padaku ... Haha bodohnya aku yang terlalu percaya diri jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku _nee _Sasuke? Padahal aku pikir dunia masih adil padaku, dengan adanya dirimu aku pikir kehidupanku akan sedikit lebih baik. Tapi aku salah ... naif sekali bukan?" Sakura tersenyum sendu tanpa menatap wajah pemuda di depannya yang tengah terdiam kaku.

"..."

Meremas jari jemarinya dengan lemah Sakura kembali membuka suaranya, "Kau tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh ke belakangmu, jika saja kau menoleh kebelakangmu, kau akan melihat pantulan diriku yang selalu memperhatikanmu dengan hati yang kebas. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau menjadikan aku kekasihmu? Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_? Lebih baik kau jujur saja padaku sejak awal bahwa yang kaucintai itu Karin-_nee _bukan aku. Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit sekali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku dibandingkan jika kau menolak cintaku secara langsung dari awal ..." ujar Sakura lirih, tak ada air mata yang Sakura keluarkan dan tentu itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa sakit karena Sasuke tahu, air mata kekasihnya itu sudah habis karena selalu menangis. Hati Sasuke semakin kebas melihat tatapan yang Sakura berikan padanya sungguh membuat Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata, ya tatapan serat akan luka yang mendalam.

Sakura tersenyum tulus, "Tapi ... walaupun begitu aku sungguh sangat berterimakasih, selama beberapa dua bulan kau sudah menjadi kekasihku walaupun itu hanya sebuah status tapi itu adalah hal yang membuatku bahagia. Emm, Sasuke bisakah kau menolongku? Tolong sampaikan pada keluargaku bahwa aku ... sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan lirih dari bibir sang Kekasihnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sasuke mencoba untuk menekan perasaannya sekuat mungkin mencegah airmatanya keluar.

Sakura tersenyum manis padanya, "Katakan pada Ayahku bahwa aku takkan pernah melupakan segala kasih sayangnya yang ia limpahkan padaku walau hanya lima tahun dalam hidupku. Katakan pada Ibuku bahwa aku sangat sangat menyayanginya, dan tolong sampaikan rasa kasih sayangku kepada Karin-_nee _yang begitu sangat menyayangiku."

"..."

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya itu sendu, "Sasuke ... aku tahu waktuku tak lama lagi. Maka dari itu tolong sampaikan pada mereka ... peluklah tubuhku walau aku sudah tiada. Aku merindukan pelukan mereka, sangat merindukannya. Haah, kenapa aku lelah sekali ya? Mataku sangat berat dan tubuhku rasanya sakit, sa-kit sekali ..."

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat, "Sakura ..." lirihnya.

Seakan tuli Sakura tak mengindahkan panggilang kekasihnya, "Sasuke maafkan aku, mungkin selama ini aku telah membuatmu risih dengan kehadiranku. Maafkan aku karena aku telah menodai status hubungan kita ..." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke memandang Sakura nanar dan sedikit heran, bukankah seharusnya ia yang mengatakan itu? "Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke parau.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan hampa, "Aku telah berdosa maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang telah kuperbuat tapi ... setelah nanti kau mengetahuinya kelak, maafkanlah aku dan jagalah _'bukti' _nyata dosaku dengan baik. Sasuke ... aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun _... bisakah kau ucapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Sekali saja? Hanya sekali Sasuke-_kun _... aku, ak-aku ingin tidur. _Sayonara _Sasuke ... -_kun_."

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt ..._

Garis lurus di layar monitor itu terlihat sangat jelas di kedua bola mata sang pemuda itu dan suara nyaring dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu bagai sebilah anak panah yang menancap sempurna ditubuhnya membuat raganya seakan terpaku di tempat ia berdiri mematung.

Pandangan pemuda itu kian lama kian mengabur dalam linangan _liquid _bening di pelupuk matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari tubuh yang kini tidak bernyawa lagi. Suara pemantau detakan jantung yang mengiang mengerikan itu Sasuke abaikan. Pandangannya kosong, telinganya berdengung, dunianya menghitam, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika kebohongannya selama ini ternyata sudah diketahui oleh gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan dokter Otsutsuki Toneri beberepa menit yang lalu dan mendengar kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sakura dirawat oleh dokter muda itu karena sepuluh bulan yang lalu Sakura divonis memiliki kelainan hati, nyawa pemuda itu bagai terhempas dari langit ke jurang paling curam. Maka tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi dari dokter tersebut Sasuke langsung keluar dari _caffe _dan kembali menjalankan mesin mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Sakura dirawat dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat itu Sasuke bagai orang kesetanan. Tak takut mati karena kecepatan laju mobilnya, hanya satu yang Sasuke takuti.

_Terlambat ... _

Takut, ia sangat takut dengan satu kata sembilan huruf yang mengandung arti mengerikan seperti itu.

Dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Sepuluh bulan terakhir ini ia memang merasa hampa tanpa Sakura di sisinya dan sekarang ia menyesal, sangat merasa menyesal dan merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Penyesalan itu bukan karena semua kebohongannya telah diketahui oleh gadis itu, tapi lebih kepada rasa penyesalan karena ia tak bisa terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang perlahan mulai berubah terhadap gadis di hadapannya itu.

Memang pada awalnya ia merasa yakin tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan Sakura karena bagaimanapun juga yang ia cintai adalah Karin Kakak dari kekasihnya itu, ya hanya Haruno Karin. Namun, siapa yang tahu jika Tuhan ternyata berkehendak lain? Ya, ia sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya. Meskipun selama ini ia hanya bersikap tidak perduli terhadap Sakura dan malah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Karin. Namun, sedikit-sedikit ia selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis cantik itu.

Dan kini apa lagi yang ia terima? Apakah ini sebuah karma atau hukuman untuknya? Setelah sepuluh bulan tak bertemu gadis yang baru saja ia sadari adalah gadis yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki sebuah penyakit yang lebih parah dari penyakit yang Karin derita, perasaan Sasuke yang ketakutan akan kehilangan Karin itu ternyata menutupi sebuah pemikiran bagaimana jika Sakuralah yang akan pergi meninggalkannya? Ya bagaimana jika kekasihmu 'lah yang pergi meninggalkanmu eh Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke begitu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pernah berpikir kemungkinan itu terjadi, merasa bodoh karena ia tak pernah tahu dan perduli akan apapun yang Sakura rasakan.

_Jadi inikah alasan Sakura menghilang selama sepuluh bulan terakhir tanpa kabar apapun? Sakura ... Sakura-ku, tidak ... tidak ... TIDAK!_ batinnya berteriak pilu.

"Sa-Sakura ... ti-tidak ... Sakura!"

Bruk!

Perlahan air matanya menetes, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mulai mendingin itu, menciumi setiap inci wajah kekasihnya itu dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke mencium kelopak mata Sakura—yang tertutup seraya bergumam, "Maafkan aku, bukalah matamu ..."

Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura seraya bergumam, "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan katakan ini semua bohong,"

Sasuke mencium hidung Sakura—yang sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan hembusan napas hangat, seraya bergumam, "Jangan pergi tanpa aku. Bawa aku bersamamu,"

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura— yang dingin, seraya bergumam, "Aku menyayangimu,"

Dan terakhir, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura— yang sudah pucat dan dingin, seraya bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu,"

"..." Sakura hanya diam tak merespon segala sesuatu yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bibir Sasuke bergetar, air matanya kian mengalir deras tanpa dapat ia cegah.

"Kumohon bangunlah sayang, sungguh demi Tuhan bangun! Haruno Sakura kau dengar aku? Kumohon ... jangan tinggalkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku ... aku juga mencintaimu Haruno Sakura! Kau dengar itu? Ya aku mencintaimu ... itu 'kan yang selalu ingin kau dengar dariku? Ya Sakura aku mencintaimu ... demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu sungguh ... Kumohon bangunlah ... BANGUN HARUNO SAKURA! ARRRGHHH TIDAK!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidur pasien yang menjadi saksi kisah akhir dari penderitaan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dan ruangan itulah yang menjadi saksi penyesalan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya.

Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang eh Uchiha Sasuke? Penyesalan di musim dingin? Bukankah memang kau yang memulai awal dari penderitaan baru dari gadismu itu di musim dingin tahun lalu? Dan inilah yang kau dapatkan dari hasil akhirnya. Puaskah sekarang wahai kau Uchiha Sasuke?

BRAK!

Pintu kamar pasien itu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan tiga orang yang kini menatap tubuh Sakura yang terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan hancur.

"Sakura sayang ... kau 'kah itu?" ujar Mebuki dengan lirih perlahan Mebuki menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir bak anak sungai.

"Hikss ... Saki ... Saki!"

BRUK!

Dengan cepat Nyonya Haruno memeluk Puteri bungsunya itu erat "Bangun sayang ... Ini Ibu Maafkan Ibu sayang ... maafkan Ibu, lihatlah di sini ada Ayahmu juga untuk menjemputmu pulang ke rumah sayang. Kita akan liburan musim dingin seperti ... seperti, seperti ... 12 tahun yang lalu ... oh ya Tuhan ... Berdosalah aku yang sudah selama itu tak lagi mengajak Sakura berkumpul keluarga. Maafkan Ibu Sakura, kumohon berikan kami kesempatan kedua. Ibu mohon bangunlah hikss! Ibu mohon! Puteriku sayang, Ibu mohon ..." Mebuki terus menerus mengisak pilu dipelukan sang Puteri bungsu yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Mebuki semakin memeluk Puterinya yang telah tak bernyawa lagi itu semakin erat, "Kenapa kau diam saja Saki? Bangun ayo bangun! Ibu mohon bangun sayang ... Sakura? Sakura?! Sakura AYO BANGUN! BANGUN! TIDAK! TIDAK TUHAN KUMOHON KEMBALIKAN PUTERIKU!" Mebuki menjerit pilu di hadapan Kizashi yang berdiri bagai mayat hidup, di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah menangis sesenggukan di lantai yang dingin dan di hadapan Karin yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong bagai jiwa yang terlepas dari raganya.

Kalianlah yang memberikan penderitaan dan ketidakadilan di musim dingin kepada gadis yang kini tengah kalian tangisi, bagamanakah rasanya ketika kalian merasakan apa yang selalu semua orang katakan dengan _'Penyesalan selalu datang di saat seperti ini' _eh Nyonya Haruno Mebuki? Tuan Haruno Kizashi? Nona Karin? Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke? Penderitaan dan ketidakadilan yang selalu kalian berikan kepada Haruno Sakura di musim dingin pada akhirnya terbayar dengan kepergian gadis itu pada musim yang sama bukan? Kini kalianlah yang merasakannya.

Bukankah setimpal?

_Regret In Winter_ bukankah itu yang kalian rasakan sekarang? Kalianlah yang memperlakukan gadis itu bagai tak pernah ada dan Tuhan dengan senang hati mengambil hambanya yang tak pernah diinginkan di dunia. Bukankah semuanya itu setimpal pada akhirnya?

.

.

.

.

_Namun ..._

_Kalian melupakan dua hal ..._

_Pertama ; bukankah selalu ada kesempatan kedua?_

_Dan kedua ; bukankah setiap kematian adalah ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Awal kehidupan yang baru?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

-oOo-

A/N : Holla minna :) Fict angst oneshoot terpanjaaaaaaaang pertama saya dataaaaaang #lebay. Oke fiks, saya ngga tahu ini angst atau hurt/comfort atau bahkan bukan kedua-duanya T.T

Emh sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanficnya Kak Floral White aka Kak Linda yang berjudul "This is The End" :) Tapi alur ceritanya ngga sama 'kan? Cuma intinya aja yang sama ...

Maaf ya di sini Sakuranya terkesan menderita sekali tapi _don't worry guys_ saya berniat akan membuat sequelnya dan di sana Sasuke gantian yang akan menderita Huahaha #plak ... tapi itu pun jika banyak yang suka dan review sebagai bukti seberapa banyak yang suka fanfic ini :)

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So ... Mind to Review?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Tok, tok, tok!

Seorang wanita paruh baya berhelaian pirang ikat dua rendah membukakan pintu dan tidak ada siapapun di luar sana, ketika hendak kembali menutup pintu itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi dan ...

"_Kami-sama_?!"

Terlihat seorang bayi perempuan cantik di bawah kakinya dengan sebuah keranjang bayi dan sehelai selimut yang menutupinya tengah menangis. Senju Tsunade nama perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum miris lalu menggendong bayi itu dan menciuminya penuh sayang, Tsunade melihat sebuah kalung putih berhiaskan kelopak bunga sakura di keranjang itu dan tertera sebuah nama di sana, Tsunade tersenyum lalu mengecup kening bayi perempuan itu lembut.

"Selamat datang di rumah panti yang akan merawatmu dan melindungimu dari dunia yang kejam ini

Sakura ..."


End file.
